Something Inevitable
by kouklitsa
Summary: Author's note: Not beta'd so you'll have to be ok with some grammar/spelling mistakes. This story got in the way of my other one still in progress, so it had to come out. I've often wondered how Kid and Lou got to that place where lust takes over, this is my interpretation of my fav couple's journey from Kid's perspective. Rated M because I'm cautious...


Author's note: Not beta'd so you'll have to be ok with some grammar/spelling mistakes. This story got in the way of my other one still in progress, so it had to come out. I've often wondered how Kid and Lou got to that place where lust takes over, this is my interpretation of my fav couple's journey from Kid's perspective.

_ "__So what do I do now that she's stopped backin' off?" _

_"__Dance."_

Kid didn't have much time with Lou since she barged in on him in the shower; work kept them both so busy there wasn't time for much else. It had been a while since that fateful day; his cheeks burned every time he thought back to that moment, how he was caught off guard. Since then he agonised over the one thing he couldn't admit to his long-haired friend when he asked for advice on what to do next; how much it bothered him Lou had seen him fully naked.

The whole situation made him feel terribly uneasy, things were clearly changing between them, what to do and how to handle all the conflicting feelings that came with it. He drew in a deep breath and exhaled to calm his nerves a little; she would soon be done with her chores in town and would no doubt come looking for him.

In need of more time to think, Kid quickly surmised the barn would be a great place to try and compose himself; that it was out of sight was just a bonus. Hard labour always helped him sort out any jumbled thoughts and he needed the focus more than ever. His mind was cluttered, crowded and full of preoccupation but it all revolved around the same thing; Lou. She was all he could think about. Day and night.

It didn't take him long to find a comfortable rhythm, working soap into a lather and applying it in small circular motions to his saddle. It was in dire need of some attention. Which immediately reminded him of Lou and the attention she clearly needed…

He sighed and wiped his brow with a clean part of his right sleeve. They had stolen kisses here and there, mostly fleeting moments in between chores when no one else was around. In any case, Lou was quick to end whatever the Kid would start. Part of him was glad she did, Kid didn't have a clue what to do or what she expected. The other part kept yearning for more. Every kiss he stole or touch she let linger ignited a spark that enkindled the growing passion between them. And this scared him more than anything.

Kid was deep in thought; trying to work out if he had been careful enough around her to protect her – and his – innocence in all of this. Knowing Lou was a girl from when they first met meant he needed to take extra precautions. Except for the odd occasion without a shirt or in long johns he was always properly dressed around her and tried, where he could, to ensure she was given the space to do what she needed to. As a girl. He might not have been able to work out his feelings right from the start, but he knew what was right and what was proper.

"There you are." Her voice startled him.

He turned to face her and shrugged sheepishly. "Saddle needed cleanin'." Kid reached for a piece of cloth to dry his hands. "You're back sooner than I expected."

Lou smiled at him, clasped her hands behind her back and gently swayed back and forth on her feet.

"I made extra effort to finish sooner. You almost sound disappointed…"

There was a slight tease in her voice and a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. He swallowed and took a moment to take her in. She looked so delicate, so feminine, the way she stood there. It was a rare sight, one he had the pleasure of experiencing more often now. Butterflies fluttered furiously in his stomach and his palms became sweaty. Kid wiped his hands again for good measure and flashed her a smile.

"Teaspoon has us all working like crazy lately, the chores are never ending."

Lou made a pointed gesture with one hand. "They sure won't if you keep lookin' for more to do."

"What do you mean?" He frowned.

She leaned her shoulder against the fence; crossed her arms, placed one foot over the other and cocked an eyebrow. "The saddle."

"Oh." Kid looked away but smiled while he nervously fingered the rag he was still holding. She had sussed him out. "You know, just keepin' busy."

Lou took a few steps closer and peered past his shoulder to examine the piece of riding equipment. She was close enough for him to smell her unique scent. It was almost ambrosial; intoxicatingly sweet, fragrant and aromatic.

"Looks like you've only just started. I can stay here and help?"

Her proximity had him tongue-tied – it was hard to think of anything but her, so Kid swallowed again and merely nodded. As much as being alone with Lou terrified him; the desire to be near her was overwhelming and utterly irresistible.

Just as he tried to make way for her, Lou reached for the water bucket hanging on a peg behind him and knocked its contents down the front of his shirt. With a loud yelp Kid jumped at the horrible sensation of freezing cold, soaked fabric sticking to his torso. Adrenaline coursed through his veins forcing him to immediately respond; within seconds the wet garment had been discarded and Kid found himself shirtless in front of Lou.

"I'm so sorry, I should have been more careful." Lou admonished and reached for the cloth Kid had been holding that had fallen to the floor. Before the he could stop her Lou started wiping and dabbing the material on his arm, shoulder and then his chest. But what started off as an attempt to help him get dry very quickly turned into something else, something inevitable.

Goosebumps had formed all over Kid's exposed skin but not because he was cold. He looked down at Lou, but she wouldn't quite meet his gaze. Her hand still rested on his chest, she was so close - it was almost excruciating, but only because it wasn't close enough. As if she read his mind, Lou gently placed her other hand on his flank, and softly traced the palm of her hand upward across his skin.

Kid eyes fluttered shut, it was all he could do to keep some level of control of his racing heart. The sensation had him nearly breathless. It was like a spell had been cast and the whole world around him went grey, all he could see, hear and feel was Lou. When he opened his eyes, he finally met hers; Lou's hazel brown eyes burned with an emotion he could not yet name.

But he didn't need to, as Kid was overrun by the very same. Almost instinctively, he reached for Lou's hand holding the cloth and placed her arm around his neck. As he did, her other hand caressed his chest, snaked up to his neck and she gently curved her body against his. It was Lou's turn to close her eyes when he ran his hand down the arm round his neck.

Kid's heart hammered in his chest and his stomach was all tied up in knots at the intimacy of it all. His eyes scanned her beautiful face and a craving so powerful it could only be described as unworldly took hold of him. He kissed her, ever so tenderly, softly placing his lips on hers in a way he had never thought to before. Lou eagerly let him, followed his every lead, and ran her fingers through his hair.

He claimed her lips again, this time more urgently, and savoured her taste. She was positively delicious, there was no other word for it. Kid's hands seemed to live a life of their own; they ached to touch her. He held her before, but never like this. His palms demanded to really feel her; trace every part of what he realised was a tender hourglass figure. Each caress was exhilarating, intoxicating, entrancing.

Lou broke the kiss and locked eyes with him. For a moment they just stood there, entangled in a tight embrace, taking each other in. A small voice in Kid's head told him to stop, to let her go before things went any further. But every fiber in his body screamed otherwise; the thirst for more of her was overpowering in every way, and from the look in her eyes he knew she felt the same.

Then, the unmistakable sound of the dinner bell sounded in the distance and the grey mist cleared in Kid's head. He came crashing down to reality but wasn't ready to let her go just yet. Lou kissed him again, pressed her lips against his but it felt different now. This was the end, the end of the beginning, because there was no going back from where they had just been.


End file.
